Stitches Will Be Needed( Whole New Version of Trip and Back)
by Storytelling Witch
Summary: After many trials in her life, Stevie Gale has come to conclusion that it all started with the death of her older brother Cash. Not after ten years she decides to venture back to the beach where he disappeared hoping to find closure, but instead of a healing heart old wombs will be reopened. I do not own any of this work what so ever.
1. My Past

_The sun was shining down on my skin, making me look up to the blinding sun, and wonder how on earth did I get here. Everything was just so bright, the heat was so much, but there I was standing on the burning sand watching the cool waves hit the shore. As to try and cool me from boiling within in my skin._

" _Why don't you go for a swim Kiddo?" ask the man that made his way over to me. He was ten year my senior, and was almost the spitting image of my father. "It's hot as Hell, and here you are all pale in the sun not cooling down. I bet a little bit of water would help the burning in that vampire flesh of yours," my brother Cash kid ruffling my dark beach waved hair._

" _Hardy-har-har!" I laughed sarcastically pulling my knees under my chin, resting my eyes on a small seashell by my foot. "Well this little vampire doesn't want to go swimming, there can be sharks out there…" I drifted off recognizing that sinking feeling within my stomach, but swallowing it so I wouldn't throw up this time._

" _Oh you're such a worried wort Stevie, there are no sharks in this water, and if there were I would be able to fight them off," Cash scoff buffing out his muscles, before crouching down in front of me. "Hey, you know I kid Silly, but you have to get over this anxiety issue...Someday you're gonna have to do something out of your comfort zone, so you have to just suck it up." he explained making my bite my lip in nervousness._

" _But.."_

" _No, I don't want to hear it!" he interrupted me placing his hand over my mouth dramatically making me roll my eyes. "Let me show you that there no sharks, and once I'm right you have to come in there with me..or...You're dubbed scaredy cat of the beach for the rest of your life," my twenty year old brother laughed, making his face look younger in the progress. Without any other word he swam, going beyond the shallow end, and all the way over to deepest end that was easiest to see._

" _Cash, come back in! You're going to get hurt!" I yelled my heart racing too fast for me to even hear it. That sinking feeling wouldn't go away, no matter how much I tried to push it._

" _Come on Stev-" he called raising his hands in the air, but he didn't get to finish before something pulled him under. My eyes were bulging out of my head, and I was pushing my body to race toward my brother...My best friend._

" _Cash! Cash!" I called, the sense of hope that he was just playing with me, but there was no movement not even a speck of blood. "CASH!" No answer. "Momma! Pop!" I screamed still searching the shallow end as if there was any hope, but there was no hope._


	2. My Plans

The many years that had passed my brother's passing were hard and agonizing to the mind, and those years had somehow wiped my family clean on perfection. My once young looking mother had withered to white hairs, and sleepless bags under her eyes. While my father busied himself with work, becoming one of the richest men in New Orleans, and one of the most loneliest bachelors to ever walk the planet. After Cash had went to his watery grave my momma went almost loony, and my pop couldn't stand the sight of her. Divorcing was the only thing in their favor.

Once they had divorced my momma moved over to Georgia, to live back with her family on their plantation, while my pop stayed in New Orleans keeping the family home. I was born and raised in both houses, and was treated like a princess in each...But there was something missing. A sort of laughter, a smile coming around the corner when you needed it, or a hug whenever you can panic attacks in the middle of the night. I was missing my brother, my Cash.

1920 in the south was full of people partying, and having spending their money like they had all the time in the world. I was going to boarding school in the middle of Georgia, spending my time learning the ways a woman should act and speak. Maybe it was because I lost my brother, but with all the stuff that I had been learning something felt wrong. I wanted to be free, to travel and breathe like I breathed before. I wanted to live my brother's dream life, and to become a traveling journalist.

That's how I convinced my momma, Lydia Caroline, to let me go and see my papa in New Orleans, and then the both of us would travel to where he owned land in some place called: Forks Washington. The same place my beloved brother was killed. It wasn't that I wanted to bring the bad memories of that day, it was just that I wanted some kind of closure to those memories. It was also something that Cash would want me to do, since none of the family had visited in awhile.

The sun was hot on everyone when we made our travels to Atlanta Train Station, my mother of course would be complaining while fanning herself in the tight squeeze of a car. The train was going to take me alone all the way to Louisiana, and then a personal car was going to take me to my pop, Leroy Gale. Once I would get to New Orleans my pop and I agreed to stay for a night, before leaving in the morning, and arriving to our manor in Washington.

"Now Stevie you promise to keep yourself pure during this trip, because God knows when you've lost it, and by the connection I have with him He will tell me," she instructed her southern drawl longing out with every word. "This is not your first time alone with your father, but it is your first time traveling on your own,.." she kept on talking making the heat in our vehicle swell even greater than before.

"Now Momma, when have you ever known me to be frisky with men? I mean I don't even have my own man at home, and you expect me to take one step on that beach and become a hussy," I complained pulling out my fan, and trying to cool myself the best I could.

"Well darling you know that beach is on an Indian Reservation, and I don't know why your paw bought that land knowing those foreign men were out there...It's just no place for a lady," she scoffed reaching over and pinning my loose waves as she spoke. My mother was a loving woman, a Godly woman that could speak one verse and you'd be on your knees in prayer, but my mother was judgmental and sometimes didn't understand why people were different.

"Momma those men and women are kind to let us have some property, Pop is also a kind man that understands them, and respects their boundaries. I think you're just scared because…" I stopped knowing my tongue was moving too fast and the words I was saying was too harmful. The look of sadness was painted upon her face, and I could hear the shattering of her heart. "Aww Momma you know I didn't mean it..Listen I'm scared too. It's been ten years, ten years since he died, and I am taking the risk to venture to his grave. Momma...You're brave, you raised me with Grandmomma and Granddaddy, and I am sorry for my hurtful words against you," I apologized putting my head down, keeping my eyes on the pink pearls that Cash bought before my tenth birthday.

"It's okay Southern Belle, your momma is weak in the heart sometimes, but you're stronger than me when it comes to your brother. You have Cash's spirit, you have chose to follow his dreams, and you have chosen closure over long lasting memories. If anyone is brave Stevie it's you darlin," she smiled, a silent tear falling down her cheek.

"Thank you Momma," I whispered before hugging her tightly, right as our cab stopped at the train station, and the driver opened the door for me. "Well I best be going on my way,,," I smiled sadly still wiping the tears from her face. "I'll telegram you when I get to Pop's, I know how worried you get Momma," I laughed lightly still hugging the woman that had raised me for twenty years, the woman that was allowing her baby to leave the nest.

"I love you Southern Belle," she whispered in my ear hugging me even closer, making it obvious that she didn't want me to leave. Pulling away I kissed her head, and headed out of the car saying my last goodbyes to her.

"I love you more Momma," I told her before heading out to the bustling train and toward my future.


End file.
